1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for displaying a screen, and more particularly to an apparatus for displaying a screen of a mobile communication terminal according to a brightness intensity of ambient light.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user looks at a mobile communication terminal screen, if the degree of the brightness of ambient light is high, the screen has a dark appearance. Therefore, the user may not recognize configuration elements such as icons, texts, and background. In addition, since the screen looks dark, the user can not grasp color tones corresponding to such configuration elements. In order to resolve this problem, there are methods for setting the brightness intensity of the mobile communication terminal screen higher than its predetermined intensity. The brightness of a screen backlight, thereby allowing the screen can be increased to be brighter. There is another method for setting brightness intensity and saturation intensity of each pixel configuring a screen to be higher than the predetermined brightness and saturation intensities by using a converting line shaped like an S-curve, thereby allowing the screen to be shown brightly.
Conventionally, when the mobile communication terminal screen is dark due to the high intensity of the brightness intensity of ambient light, the brightness intensity of the backlight is set to be higher than pre-existing brightness intensity thereof, or the brightness and saturation intensities of each pixel configuring the screen is set to be higher than previously set, to improve screen visualization.
However, when brightness intensity of the backlight is set to be higher than previous brightness intensity as described above, there is a limit in setting brightness intensity in consideration of the characteristic of the backlight. For example, an apparatus having a limited power supply, such as a mobile communication terminal, consumes increased power because due to its continuous use for setting brightness intensity of the backlight to be higher than pre-existing brightness intensity thereof.
In addition, when brightness and saturation intensities of each pixel configuring a screen is set to be higher than previously set moving pictures and still pictures where various color tones are uniformly distributed on each pixel thereof can be shown brightly to the user. However, it is difficult for color tones to be shown brightly to the user even though brightness intensity of the screen with pixels, to which colors are distributed, is set higher than normal. Therefore, the present invention discloses an apparatus and a method of setting a screen according to brightness intensity of ambient light.